


Anniversary Presents

by Lost_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: HPFT, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexual Content, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Muse/pseuds/Lost_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco celebrate their first anniversary.</p>
<p>One Shot | Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Presents

_Banner by beyond the rain @TDA!_

* * *

 

 

“Draco, where are you taking me?”  Hermione muttered, annoyed at her boyfriend’s antics, as he led her blindfolded to an unknown spot.  
  
If someone had told her years ago that she’d be using the words ‘Draco’ and ‘boyfriend’ in the same sentence, she would have laughed in their face. However, things had changed. It had been six years since the war, five since Draco’s name had been cleared of all crimes, and four since the two had been working together at the Ministry.  
  
“Patience, love. It’s our one year anniversary, you don’t think I’d keep it special?” Draco murmured in her ear, his voice silky smooth, and Hermione smiled despite herself. One year and yet her insides still melted every time he called her love, and it made her love him even more when he would go to great lengths to make her happy.  
  
Happy. Yes, he always made sure she was happy. It was him making her happy that had caused her to fall for him.   
  
Since her break up with Ron three years ago, she hadn’t even been sure if she could be happy again, let alone find love. Yet, her continued meetings with Draco Malfoy, the constant banter they’d shared, their slowly developing friendship, had taken her mind off her pain slowly. And then, one day, just like that, she realised he made her happy, and the blonde became much more than a friend to her. She hadn’t looked back since then. Now, she couldn't believe it was only a year ago that Draco had first kissed her in the Ministry lobby after a funny argument.   
  
“You’re quiet. What are you thinking about?” Draco whispered, his hand gently guiding her forward. Hermione smiled.   
  
“Just you, our first kiss, and all the time we’ve spent together. I can’t believe it’s only been a year. It feels like forever,” she admitted.   
  
Draco laughed as he brought her to a halt.  
  
“I know. I have forgotten what it’s like to not be in love with you. It’s amazing.”   
  
Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as he said those words. She could never tire of him showering her with compliments. She made a mental note to reward him once the wretched blindfold was out of her way.   
  
“Is it time yet?” she asked, her curiosity peaked, as she felt him step closer and begin to untie the black cloth covering her eyes.   
  
“Yes. Your present is right here,” Draco took it and turned her around. She blinked to adjust to the sudden light. Her movement was followed by a loud gasp.  
  
The huge walls surrounding her were lined with bookshelves. There was a plush couch in the corner and a small coffee table. A fire crackled merrily some distance away, and there were loads and loads of books just waiting to be read.  
  
“Wh-where are we?” Hermione croaked, surprised and overwhelmed. Draco put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek from behind. That one little touch and she wanted to blend into his arms.   
  
“Your very own library. Happy Anniversary, Hermione. I love you.”  
  
Warmth spread through her veins and her heart felt ready to burst. Hermione turned around in the circle of Draco’s arms, her eyes shining.   
  
“Oh Merlin, Draco. I can’t-I can’t accept this. This is crazy. I-.” Draco cut her off by capturing her lips with his. She gasped at the sudden movement, loving his sweet taste as their lips moved together. He was already pulling back before she could deepen the kiss though.   
  
“Hermione, this is my gift to you. I have gotten this built from scratch for you. It’s exactly how you would want it - your private getaway. It’s set up so only you and I can apparate in and out. The location, as you might have realised, is only a few metres walk from the back of your apartment, and it’s magically hidden. I’ll show you how to get in that way once we head out. Meanwhile, I want you to relax and enjoy your moment.”   
  
Hermione couldn’t believe it. This wonderful, generous man was her boyfriend. She had known he possessed a heart of gold underneath the cold exterior he flaunted to the world, she’d known he loved to spoil the people he loved, she’d known how much he loved her, but a gesture such as this - she hadn’t seen it coming.  
  
“It’s the best present ever, Draco. I love you. Thank you so much.” Hermione pulled him into a tight hug, never wanting to let go. His arms were her safe haven. At that moment, she forgot all about her work worries, her strained friendship with Ron, her plans to meet up with Harry and Ginny afterwards. It was only he who existed in the world.   
  
“You deserve it all, love. It’s the least I could do,” Draco murmured softly, before planting a sweet kiss behind her ear. His arms lightly rubbed her back and she could feel his heart beating against hers. She wasn’t sure how and when the nature of their embrace changed, but it did.   
  
Draco’s hands expertly moved down her back to caress her waist and his lips made their way to her neck. Hermione closed her eyes at the feel of him, her fingers getting tangled in his hair.  
  
A year of togetherness and she still wasn’t used to the spark he ignited within her.  
  
She allowed herself to breathe in his scent, pulling him closer, wanting no distance between them. He was hers, and despite his imperfections, he was perfect for her. Sometimes, she felt she would explode with the love she had for him.  
  
“Draco,” her voice was low and sensuous as she stared up at him. Their lips met in fire then, their tongues dancing together, and before she knew it, she found herself pushed against a bookshelf. His hands were in her hair, her fingers were sliding over his chest, and their legs rubbed together. She could feel the electric heat build between them and tugged at the bottom of his shirt impatiently, before remembering she was a witch. With a smirk and a quick incantation, Draco’s clothes were off and he was standing in front of her in nothing but boxers.   
  
He stepped back, surprised.  
  
“Hermione!” He sounded awed and thrilled at the same time. She laughed and he shook his head.  
  
“I thought it would speed up things.” She smiled at him suggestively, biting her bottom lip.   
  
Draco felt a shudder ripple through him at her response and had to stop himself from taking her right there and then. Who knew she could be a little minx like that. As he stepped forward, Hermione recognised the glint in his eye.   
  
“Wait a minute. I’m not doing this against the bookshelf,” she said, blushing slightly and moving away. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
“And you say this after getting me almost naked? Oh no, I won’t let you get away.”   
  
He gave her a sly smile before grabbing her in one fluid motion.  
  
Hermione squealed as he carried her over to the couch.   
  
“This will have to do.”   
  
Her huffed response was forgotten when she saw the smouldering look in his eyes. He kissed her once again, his hands sliding over the sides of her body. Hermione arched into him, all thoughts flying out of her mind, as he undid her blouse. Draco then moved to her neck, suckling and biting. She was sure he was going to leave a mark. She was about to reprimand him when his lips travelled further down to the swell of her breasts, causing her to emit a soft moan.   
  
Hermione raked her nails across Draco’s bare back, loving the response she got as a rumble shook through his frame. She leaned forward and began planting open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder and chest. They were both sitting up and Draco allowed her to flip them so her brown eyes stared down into his grey ones. He groaned as she lightly nipped the skin on his chest and her fingers danced across his navel.   
  
“Uh, fuck. Why did you stop?” He breathed as she stopped her lovely ministrations and sat up.   
  
She gave him a mischievous smile.   
  
“Accio blindfold.” Her whisper brought the black piece of cloth he’d previously used to surprise her whooshing into her outstretched hand.  
  
“Hermione, what are you up to?” Draco muttered when she leaned forward and began tying it around his eyes.   
  
“It’s my turn, love,” Hermione said with a triumphant grin once she was done. Before he could protest, she undid her bra and proceeded to embrace him so their chests were touching. He let out a gasp at the contact, reaching out to touch her. She leaned into him as he palmed her breasts, while her hands made their way further down his body. Draco’s breathing quickened. Not being able to see his beautiful lover made it all the more tantalising.   
  
Hermione took her time teasing him. She pinched his navel, eliciting a hiss, then kissed his neck, his chest, and finally his mouth. He cursed when she pulled away and grabbed his hands, guiding them down her body, making him touch her everywhere.  She loved watching him flare with need and grip her waist as she showered kisses all over him, showing him how much he meant to her.  
  
As Hermione ran her legs over his tantalisingly, Draco roughly pulled her up and cupped the back of her head, covering his mouth with hers. Her arms went around his neck in their familiar fashion while he drank in her taste hungrily. He could never get enough of her. As their kiss deepened, the familiar tightening of his gut become more apparent. He needed her now.  
  
Hermione understood him wordlessly, sharing his passion and urgency. She pulled back from the kiss and vanished his blindfold in a second. He smirked up at her before flipping them so he was once again on top. His hands embraced her breasts while he kissed her mouth once more, his tongue playing with the tip of hers.  
  
Draco moved his hand over her bellybutton then grabbed the hem of her Muggle jeans. Another whispered incantation and she was as naked as he was. Hermione couldn’t help but blush under his hungry gaze. He only smiled, his eyes shining with love and lust for her, and he softly kissed her stomach and cupped her breasts. His lips slowly moved further down, kissing her legs, worshipping her waist, toying with her hips. Hermione groaned as he bit the inside of her thigh. She couldn’t wait.   
  
She urged him up, her fingers tracing a sweet trail down his back and over the rise of his hips, before wrapping her legs around him.   
  
His need was as strong hers and he wasted no more time.  
  
As Hermione gently caressed Draco’s face, his eyes closed at her soft touch and his lips once again found their favourite spot across the side of her neck. Their hearts raced as one as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, touching, feeling, loving.   
  
Neither of them could take it anymore, and they shared one more kiss before Draco reached down to remove the last pieces of clothing that separated their bodies. His hands brushed her chest, his lips kissing her feverishly, and they joined as one, her body tensing beneath him. Hermione gripped his back, kissing him and moving with him, and he pulled her closer as he watched her come undone.    
  
“Draco,” she gasped, her voice laced with passion and he felt his heart race. He couldn’t believe this woman was his. He brushed the hair falling across her forehead, his breathing heavy, finding his own solace in her arms.  
  
"Well, now we've christened our library," Draco muttered, breaking the comfortable silence after a beat. Hermione gasped, raising her head from his chest to look up at him.  
  
"Bloody hell. I can't believe the first thing we did in my library is have sex.  _Merlin_." She burrowed her head in his chest again, embarassed, and Draco laughed.  
   
“I gave you your present, and you gave me mine. It was the best," he told her with a smirk and felt her smile.  
  
"I guess... happy anniversary then,” Hermione murmured, a shy smile gracing her lips. Draco only responded with a light kiss on her forehead, holding her close as they lay together on the couch. It was a happy anniversary indeed.


End file.
